love is blind
by falgunibose
Summary: Its a time travel fic with unexpected pair please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. JK Rowling owns it all. I just want to play in her world for a while...

Warnings: Its a slash story, so if you don't like it don't read it.

Thank you to hollycathers for your review and with your help I'm reposting it please read and review

Chapter 1:

Its nighttime, after dinner, Harry Potter found himself again wandering in the corridor of Hogwarts. It was only the third week of school and already things were crazy. Walking down the corridor he made his way for Astronomy tower. He knew his friends were disappoint with him but he didn't care what was his friends telling him, he was the person who was solely responcible for his godfather's death. He wanted to cry, he wanted to scream but he didn't have any mental strength to do that. Harry sighed wearillay and Sirius's happy, lovely, handsome face came swarming in front of his mental eye. He hated himself. He hated Voldemort. But he didn't care any more. Sometime he wished to jump from the astronomy tower and done with it but again he didn't care any thing any more. Ron and Hermione had tried to talk some sense in him but he didn't listen to them. He knew he was being dickhead to them but all Harry wished that they would leave him alone.

It was a miracle that he hadn't been cought by the caretaker or worse Snape.

The night was freezing cold, Harry thought that somehow, the biting coldness would give him a certain feeling of living: a feeling he had scarcely had in the last months since Sirius had died. Everything seemed empty and meaningless. Here, he could really feel that his life had been lost somewhere along the way.

He stuffed his hands into the pockets of his muggle jeans as he allowed his feet to carry him on the route of the tower around the school's darkened halls.

Suddenly he collided with a very warm, hard wall and was knocked promptly to his arse.

Harry looked up and saw Draco Malfoy was staring down at him. "Fucking Malfoy" Harry mumbled as he picked himself off the floor.

"Well, well, well," Draco drawled out. "What have we here?"

Harry groaned silently. Fate was really mad with him for none other than Draco bloody Malfoy found him. Suddenly he wants to be found by Snape than the git.

Flashback of the trains event came to Harry's mind and he scowled at the blond. He thought Malfoy would be total prat and would make Harry's life a living hell but for Harry's surprise all Malfoy do was avoiding Harry like a plague.

And now the said blond stood in front him like he own the castle. Hate begun to bubble in him. Harry want to strike, he want rip something off. With some difficulty Harry stop himself to launche at the boy.

''What do you want you fucking Death Eater?'' He spat at Malfoy. At this Malfoy's jaw tightened and his eyes widened

''If I'm you I will watch my mouth Potter'' Draco Mafoy said dangerously to Harry

''Its a good thing that I'm not you'' said Harry mockingly.

Hey this is my first story please read and review


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. JK Rowling owns it all. I just want to play in her world for a while...

Warnings: Its a slash story, so if you don't like it don't read it.

Harry Potter sighed tiredly. He wasn't ready to deal with Draco Malfoy now. He was ready to crawl into a hole and die. Fingering the wand in his pocket, he thought about the escape route. He didn't want to fight. Hermione would be furious with him and he didn't want think about his head of the house.

On the other hand Draco Malfoy stood leaning casually against the wall watching him with an unreadable glint in his eye, his arms folded over his chest. His eyes traveled down from his messy black hair, to his glasses, to his full lips, slowly reached broad shoulders and chest , going down to a narrow waist, strong legs. Draco could feel his heart beat out of his chest as he continue to look. Draco Malfoy was unconditionally in love with the said boy from the first time he saw him in the robe shop all this years back. At that time he couldn't realised his feelings but as times passed he fell more deeply. He knew that his love was fruitless because Harry Potter would never love him back and if his father or the Dark Lord knew about his feeling, there would be no tomorrow for him. It was as if Potter was put on this earth to contradict everything he stood for. It has always been a Gryffindor to a Slytherin, bravery against devoutness and a masked expression to an expressive face. Years of practice were the only way he kept his composure implacable. Draco was torn. Part of him was filled with want to touch the Gryffindor the other half of him wanted to badly hit the boy

Harry stood on his ground and kept looking at Draco. He was surprised with emotions that played in the gray eyes. Was it love? How could Draco Malfoy, heir of Luscius Malfoy, have a crush on Harry Potter? There is no way! Malfoy wasn't gay, was he? Harry mentally shook his head to rid himself of the thoughts, may be finally he had lost his marble. Draco bloody Malfoy could never love him. He was nothing but enemy

Harry watched as Draco Malfoy continued to looking at him funny

"If you continue staring at me any longer it might actually burn a hole through my head," Harry stated slightly amused without raising his voice. Harry ran a hand through his hair.

Suddenly a loud bang sounded behind them and both of them whipped around. They looked at each other. If someone found them both out of bed they would think they were fighting. They would get detention. Panic roused through Harry. He stood there frozen. Draco was nervous too. The task Dark Lord asigned him was impossible to do for sixteen year old boy. He couldn't think straight any more. He didn't want to be a Death Eater nor did he want to take part in any war. All he wanted to do was live a happy life, long life. Before Harry could do anything on the hit of the moments Draco gripped his hand and started to run. Harry panicked more. What was happening? Why the hell Malfoy helping him? Was it a tricks?

In no time Harry found himself on the seventh floor and He knew what was going to happen. He could see a door appeared on the wall and Draco dragged him to the Room of Requirement.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. JK Rowling owns it all. I just want to play in her world for a while...

Warnings: It's a slash story, so if you don't like it don't read it.

The door of the room closed behind them.

'What the hell it is? what do you think you are doing?" Harry growled at Draco. But Draco stood frozen with his mouth hanging open. Harry turned around and he also stood there frozen.

Something was very wrong.

Somehow they centered the headmaster office. Behind the table was pacing Dumbledore with his twinkling blue eyes. As Harry waited for Dumbledore to look at them and say something he noticed there was something wrong. Dumbledoor looked young. His office also looked different. Fwaks was there on his perch. But to Harry something was different. The scene of last term came crashing in his mind and the hate to the headmaster surfaced one more time in his mind.

Albus Dumbledore paced in his office readying himself for all the students' arrival at Hogwarts this Evening. Everything was perfectly fine until…

'What the hell it is? what do you think you are doing?"

Albus turned quickly on the spot wand drawn, but when he turned he saw two boys who looked about 17 or 16, one had messy black hair that curled slightly longer and barely brushing his shoulders. His skin was very pale. His eyes though, were the most striking features about him. They were huge emerald orbs, giving the young man a very innocent and delicate expression. His body was also slender and though he was not as tall as the other one, he was not short either. The boy remind him James other boy was a blond with white hair and beautiful Stormy gray eyes. The boy was taller than the other one and lean. He looked like a Malfoy.

'"Come in children, lemon drop?" Dumbledore asked with a friendly smile as the two boy sat down in front of him. He waited for one of them to open their mouths but Harry and Draco only kept their eyes locked on Headmaster who had been forced to sit down.

Harry and Draco looked at each other. What was going on? How they had reached to the headmaster office they didn't know and the said headmaster was looked different from they know. Both Harry and Malfoy was nervous.

On the other side Albums Dumbledore watching this boys with interest. How this boys came before the train he didn't know and he didn't have any news about new students attending Hogwarts, but he was sure he didn't saw them at school before.

Friends this is my first fabric and English is not my language so please bear with me. Also Harry Potter is not mine. Please read and review.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. JK Rowling owns it all. I just want to play in her world for a while...

Warnings: It's a slash story, so if you don't like it don't read it.

Suddenly Fawkes abandoned its perch and flew toward Harry and settled onto his outstretched arm.

"Fawkes came to you?" The Headmaster asked.

All Harry could do was nodding his head.

"And you know his name," Dumbledore said."You know him quite well... well enough to call upon Fawkes who, I might add, is rarely influenced by anyone but myself, yet I do not know you."

"But professor you know me!" Harry exclaimed. The blue eyes narrowed in consternation as they travelled from Harry to Fawkes and then back again. When he spoke once more, his voice was clear and calm, yet commanding.

"Explain."

Before he could say something Draco asked ''What year is it professor?''

Harry turned and stared at the Slytherin like he had grown one more head. What a foolish question it was. May be he fell and hit his head hard. Surely all knew it was 1997.

''Why, it is 1977 I believe.'' Dumbledore answered calmly.

Harry hardly believed what he had heard. How could it possible! All they had done was enter a bloody room for Merlin sake! How could they traveled back in time? They were twenty years back...that means they were... Oh dear god! They were at his parents time! He could not believe.

Harry Potter had done a great many things in his short life. He had become the only survivor of the killing curse and gained the title of the Boy-Who-Lived, defeated a mountain troll, the youngest seeker in a century, defeated a Basilisk, the youngest competitor in the TriWizard Tournament, youngest competitor to win the TriWizard Tournament. But not in his wildest dream he had thought that he would get back in time.

His parents were still alive, Sirius was still alive! Maybe there was still a chance to save them, all of them. The thought made something inside of Harry's chest flutter, giving him a feeling he hadn't had for months. May be he can save them all.

"Well?" The voice of the headmaster broke the streams of Harry's thought and he came back to reality.

Before Harry could say anything Draco start talking "Professor, I'm honestly not sure how I should tell you. But... I... I guess I should start by explaining that we are from the future. We used a room to escape from being caught and when we entered we found ourselves here."

If the headmaster was surprised he hide that very well.

"Future you say? Very interesting indeed. So you know about Room of Requirement and now I can say who you are or to whom you are related"

"What we will wi

"Mr Malfoy, I would imagine that if you had read about time travel you would know that Time Travel has yet to be proven successful. I fear that you may just be stuck here my dear." Professor Dumbledore told them gently, his blue eye twinkling knowingly.

Oh No" Draco moaned, burying his face in his hands.

"Well Mr Malfoy and if I'm not wrong, Mr potter, it would be for the best I think, if you were to keep the information about your time travel to yourself. Now, being as you will be stuck here for some time I think it best if we create a new life for you while you are here. We need a plan. You must attend school here because You are not age yet and I think you go here in your time?"

They both nodded their head.

"I have a clear idea which house you belong"

"But professor we want to be in same house here" Draco told him.

"What you wants to be in Griffendore?" Harry asked in surprise.

"OK that settled then" Dumbledore told them.

" But professor what will be our story?" Draco asked in confusion "surely people would ask"

"Hmm..let me think... How about you are both friends and as well as your parents. They died in recent attack living you both orphan?"

"I can see many fault in this story but it will be OK for now" Draco drawled unimpressed by the headmaster lack of story telling ability.


	5. Chapter 5

"Sorry to disappoint you, Mr Malfoy," Dumbledore's voice was quiet as he examined Harry and Draco from behind his spectacles. "I've never had a case of a student arriving at a point so very near their present...you must excuse me for my details," commented the headmaster, his eyes twinkling wildly.

Draco blushed "That's not what I mean, professor"

"Oh and both of you, to keep things simple I'd suggest sticking to your real history as much as possible. You should be able to keep that straight for a few weeks. And if in doubt, quality education can also be found at home. Many witch and wizard got their education at home before."

"But Professor… What about our school supplies, clothes and robes?"

"Dont you worry my boy school fund will provide you everything. I will have one of the school house-elves gather everything you should need and place it in your new dormitory for you. You shall have it within the hour."

"Now, tell me what will be your subject?"

Draco said "I was in my sixth year studying Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, Arithmancy, History of Magic, Ancient Runes and Astornomy and I suggests Harry will do the same"

"What! but I don't know anything about Arithmacy!" Harry shouted in horror. What's Malfoy playing at!

"I will help you" Draco told him in a bored tone.

Harry just stared at Draco with his mouth agape. What had happen to the arrogant, cruel, self-centered jit?

"Who are you and what have done to real Draco Malfoy?" Harry asked in surprised.

"Ha ha, very funny" Draco drawled.

"OK then, everything is in order. Let's ready for tonight" Dumbledore told them happily.

* * *

Harry walked beside Draco towards the Great Hall deeply in thoughts.

It was his chance, to finally get to know his parents. Sirius and Remus told him somethings, but not much about Lily. He wondered what they looked like, in real life, not pictures. He wondered if they would be friends. Harry could see the Maradures in action...That includes Pettigrew...The traitor. Harry would make sure the rat could not his harm his family this time.

Draco watched silently the boy beside him. He knew what going on inside his head. He stopped suddenly and gripped Harry's hand to stop him. He placed his hand on Harry's shoulder and looked in his eyes and told him " Don't think too much, Potter. It's a chance to get some rest. You won't need to worry about fighting Voldemort or his Death Eaters, about more friends dying…nothing but a bunch of students."

"Why are you so nice to me all of a sudden?" Harry asked in surprise.

* * *

So friends what do you think? Should I continue with it or stop it? Please, please read and review.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. JK Rowling owns it all. I just want to play in her world for a while...

Warnings: Its a slash story, so if you don't like it don't read it.

Thank you hollycathers for your review and May be today its length will satisfy you.

Thank you MSupernatural for your review and you have to wait and read for my pairing

They walked through the doors of the Great Hall and was met with a large number of eyes, all watching their every movements.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, and stood, "It is my extreme pleasure to announce that two new face will be joining our sixth years. They are already been sorted into Gryffindor, so please give a warm welcome to Mr. Harper Patt and Derek Monroe. They had been home-schooled for the majority of their education but as the result of an unfortunate circumstance they has come to Hogwarts. I do hope you will all treat them with great welcome and respect." Dumbledore gestured with his hand for Harry and Draco who were standing at the entrance of the Great Hall.

Harry and Draco walked steadily to the Gryffindor table. Harry couldn't help but to look around. He easily spotted them. His eyes fell on a young and handsome Sirius black. He stopped breathing. God was he gorgeous. He had perfect black hair, crystal blue eyes

He was so young, there were no lines of torment around his eyes, and his eyes held none of the pain and hatred that had filled him when Harry had known him. He sat down next to the boy who must have been Remus. Remus was quite nice looking. He not as tall as Sirius. Remus' light brown hair looked healthy and pulled back in pony tail, had a few small scars on his face but not dark enough to be noticed, he had a book in his hand, 'obviously very studious and smart, just like Hermione,' he thought before his eyes moving to look at the next person. The little color he had in his face faded and his breathing hitched before accelerating..All these years he had heard that He looked like a carbon copy of his father but to actually see it for himself was quite another things. His father, James, sat there casually watching them. His wild black hair and glasses were also just like Harry's. James' uniform was somewhat messy, his tie was loose, his shirt untucked with the first three buttons undone. And then, he saw her. Her beautiful dark red hair, not quite auburn but not the Weasley red either, blowing in all different directions as she laughed with the girls sit bedside her. She was indeed breath-taking. His eyes returned to his father, or James, rather, he wasn't his father…not now. This the year they would start to date or already started he guessed. Peter sat next to Remus, he was actually a sweet looking boy, with a round face and innocent dark brown eyes. The traitor. Harry could feel his temper rising seeing him sat there with innocence. Draco griped his hand and helped him to sit.

"Cool down, Harper, will take care of him eventually" he whispered.

"We will?" Harry asked "but, would not it change the damn future?"

"We have already taken care of that, don't you think?" Draco smirked at Harry.

At that Harry gave him his most heart melting smile.

Draco shook his head as if to clear it, "Have you done something to yourself?"

"What do you mean? I have done nothing." Harry told him.

"Hmm, you look more beautiful all of a sudden" Draco whispered at his ear.

Harry blussed furiously, 'What's going on? Did just Draco Malfoy complimented him?'

"I'm not a girl Malfoy, I'm not beautiful."

"Don't you call me Malfoy you idiot, I'm no more a Malfoy."

"OK then, Dray!" Harry smiled sweetly at him. Draco made a choking sound but said nothing.

Feeling eyes on him Harry looked up and locked his eyes with his father. His breath caught in his throat and felt his cheek getting hot. When he had become such a girl?

Draco followed his gaze and narrowed his eyes on James. He didn't like the look of those eyes.

He leaned at Harry whispered at his ear "Don't you look at them, you could not tell them and you're acting like a monkey"

Harry huffed at Draco and looked down at the plates in front of him. Draco was right.

Few sits down James Potter kept looking at the newcomers with rapt attentions. He didn't see any body so beautiful. The little one. He looked exactly like himself. He also had mop of black hair on him. Though the boy was small, too small, he thought, but he could not keep his eye away from him. The other one was also very handsome but this one was beautiful like a veela, have ethnic beauty. Finally, James looked at his eyes and felt a strange jolt when his own hazel eyes, met the green ones. It was like something cliked between them when their eyes met. This boy was staring at him with a strange familiarity. Those eyes were familiar but he could not put his finger on it. He got angry when the blond one leaned at the boy. He felt possessive at the boy. He didn't want any body near his boy. Whoa! His boy! When he had become his boy?

Beside him Remus whistled, "Well isn't he cute?" And James had to agree.

"Oh Merlin" Peter didn't even notice that he had a drool on him "James, he can pass as your brother!"

Sirius looked at Harry, then looked at James, and shook his head, "You two look really similar, other than the eyes. James, maybe you should write home and ask if you have a twin who got kidnapped." Sirius gazed at Harry. He was not just cute, but he was Hot! He couldn't help but he got angry when he saw all those looks the guys and the stupid girls in the hall gave him. He won't allow anybody to look at Harper like that. No, he would have him for himself.

Lily Evans was staring at the new boy , the small one, hardly listening as the girls around her talked up about how beautiful (in Harry's case) the boy was and how handsome the blond one or would they like to date. She looked at Harry and felt a strange pull inside her and she didn't quite understand it. She too felt very possessive at the boy. Harry was also looking down the table at his mother, Lily Evans, despite Draco's warning. He was trying with some difficulty not to stare at her, every once in awhile she would glance briefly down at him but Harry would look away quickly.

"Wow…" She looked between Harry and James. "You guys look a lot alike…"

Hearing that Draco poked him on ribs. Harry glared at him and turned to look at other table wondering if he could find someone he know in the future. He looked at Slytherin table and his eyes locked with Severus Snape. His hair was pitch black just like him. It was straight and sleek. And to Harry's surprise he looked quite handsome.

"Eat, you can watch them latter" Draco told him.

Harry sighed and begun to fill his plate. He looked at high table and frozed.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. JK Rowling owns it all. I just want to play in her world for a while...

Warnings: Its a slash story, so if you don't like it don't read it.

He looked at high table and froze.

Only to find a tall and slender long haired red head clad in Blue robe staring at him as if chrishtmas had come early. There sat Bill Wesley beside a witch. Weasely family was Harry's another family (if you could say Durseley a family). Harry love them all very much. They also considered him a part of their family. All of them did, not just Ron, as they had made clear on several occasions, which touched Harry more deeply than anything else he had ever experienced and more than words could express. Harry was never very close with Bill. Last time he checked Bill was working for Order. He was devastatingly handsome to Harry. He had long hair, currently pulled into a ponytail, and an fang earring dangling from his ear. Harry also knew Bill was preparing for his marriage with Fleur for next year. How did Bill get here? Harry was beyond relieved. At least he was not alone here. Beside him Draco followed his line of vision and he too froze.

"And here I thought finally I could get a Weasel free year, isn't he Is the elder brother?"

"Quit the name calling Dray or I will make yours Drakie poo." Harry threatened him.

"If you ever call me that again, I swear I wouldn't speak to you even if my life depended on it." Draco told him furiously.

Harry started at him with surprise. Draco Malfoy didn't want to hex him, he would rather stop talking with him. Surely something was not right.

"I'm asking you again Who are you and what have you done to the real Draco Malfoy?"

"This is real Draco Malfoy to you. I'm not evil you know." Draco whispered at his ear, causing shiver at Harry's spine. Harry tried not to show how Draco effecting him.

He cleared his throat and tried to change the subject "But what do you think how did Bill get here?" Harry asked him.

"Beat me if I know" Draco drawled in a bore tone. He did not like the matter. He thought at least he could get Harry for himself only.

"Who do you think he is?" Harry asked him never taken his eyes off from Bill.

"He is our new defence against Dark Arts teacher Jack Dawson" said a voice behind them.

Harry and Draco whipped around to find Lily Evan standing there, her eyes on Harry. All Harry could do was to stare at her opened mouth, he was caught up in her beauty. At this Lily blushed.

"Hello I'm Lily Evans, current Head Girl and I would like to welcome you to Hogwarts." Lily held out her hand for him to shake.

But again Draco jumped in and bit Harry, he shake Lily's hand and told her "Thank you, Miss Evans" in a tone that clearly indicate he did not like her. Lily narrowed her eyes at him and turned to Harry again.

"If you need anything…I am available to you." Lily's smile was radiant as she offered it. "I could show you around Hogwarts."

"We'd rather not, thank you though." Draco told her irritably.

"I'm not talking to you" Lily snarled at him.

Draco opened mouth to retorted but Harry stopped him with a glare and turned to his mother and smiled at her, "It's OK. And we've already been given a tour of Hogwarts by the Headmaster. Thank you Miss Evans."

"It's Lily to you, OK then I will talk to latter. And the password is Lion's den" with a last heated look at Draco Lily turned and leave.

"What the hell? Why are you so rude to her? But again you are a Slytherin, it's not new." Harry was beyond angry at Draco. Draco was nothing but evil. He always was and always be.

Draco's eyes flashed at him then he sighed, "I'm sorry, but Harry I was nervous."

Harry turned to him the Draco he know never be sorry for any thing and he also sighed, "I'm nervous too, but that doesn't mean you will treat people that way. She is my mother."

"No she isn't.'' Draco snapped at him."Harry she is just Lily, please don't forget that. You're not The Harry Potter any more."

Harry huffed at him. He turned to look at the Marauders, he relished the view of his father, young Sirius and Remus. All of them without despair and loneliness written around their eyes. It was strange to see them so carefree, so young. He was very glad to see his father talk and react, not just a mare memory. He knew that something strange had happened, that somehow, he could interact with his father. His gaze lingered on Peter. He tried not to let his distress show at seeing such an evil, dangerous man sitting within a meter of him. To think that the awkward, nervous boy in front of him would be responsible for a dark lord's rise, for Harry's parents demise He had tried to resist the temptation to stare at his father and more often then not he failed miserably. He was sure that he had caught their gazes. He could not take any more, he could not let them die. Then and there he vowed to himself that he would save them or die in trying .He again turned to look at high table and try to catch Bill's eye. Bill locked his eyes with him nodded his head.

"I want to talk with Bill" Harry told Draco.

"What? Why?"

"What do you mean why? We have to do something."Harry told him absently, getting up From the table.

Draco followed the first time of his life Draco didn't complain for any thing. He was very happy, away from the Dark Lord, away from his father. First time he could live his life his own way. He was happy for having Harry all for himself. The two side kick of the boy-who-live wasn't there to distract Harry. May be he could convince Harry to love him. He would do any thing. He would take Harry with him and they would leave the wizarding world, they would live a happy life.

So friends what do you think. Read and review please.


	8. Chapter 8

Few sits down James Potter continued to watch the new students. James watched as Lily talk to his little had long known he swung both ways, he had never had sex with a guy before, but he had to admit Harry had him interested from the moment he noticed him, though he usually preferred women, but this boy, he was gorgeous enough to convince James to give up girls, specially Lily. James had an unofficial fan club, just like Sirius did. He didn't care, because he had eyes only for Lily. But this boy was beautiful, even more so than shook himself mentally. What the hell was he thinking, calling another guy beautiful? But he could not help it. Everything was erased at that moment: his previous girlfriends,his relentless pursuit of Evans for the past few years…It was gone, like ash to the wind, and his soul had been Harper from the moment he saw Harper. He wanted to so badly hold Harper in his arms and he was not going to waste any chance to be with him. James felt a brief stab of jealousy, seeing the blond boy talking with his little one. He followed Harry with eyes leaving the Great Hall. He didn't pay any attention to anything.

Beside him Sirius Black was thinking same thing as he hungrily watching the new students. It was a rather well-known fact that Sirius Black, flirted with anything , attractive and wasn't related to him. And went out with one girl or boy a week . And did…things with them. That was the life for him. Being one of the most popular and handsome guy at Hogwarts, earning both female and male attention wherever he went and having awesome as he looked over at the new boy with emerald eyes that stole his heart, he felt an intense longing that he had never felt before. He fought the urge to kiss him, touch him, love him.

Remus was becoming rather worried. James had yet to say a word since the new student entered the hall; all he did was stare lustfully in Harper's direction. Sirius also seemed to be unable to take his eyes of the wizard. Remus was actually more worried about James than Sirius. Remus had no clue why James seemed obsessed with the wizard. The werewolf was completely convince that James was straight so this was also a bit unsettling. He didn't even paid any attention to Lily Evan. Remus was totally surprised to no end.

Suddenly James got up from the table and started to walk out off the hall.

"Are you coming?" He asked over his shoulder.

"What got into him?" Peter was totally clueless as always, "we are not finished yet."

"Hm?" Sirius was too busy staring at the back of the new small wizard to pay much attention to his friend.

"I'm going after him." Remus stated as he too getting up from the table.

"Me too." Sirius told them hurriedly.

"Hey wait for me, I'm coming too."

Three of them hurriedly followed James.

James came out off the Great Hall and he saw two boys were headed down the opposite corridor and he shout out "Hey Hold on! Please?"

Harry and Draco decided that the talking with Bill Weasely can wait for the next day and they were on their way to the Griffendor tower.

"Hey Hold on! Please?" A voice echoed behind him in the hallway, sounding breathless.. They turned around to find the Marauders were walking toward them.

Harry could not move. Beside him he could feel Draco stilled. So much to avoid them!

James walked toward them and stopped in front of his recent obsession "I'm James Potter," he offered his hand to shake heartily, "And welcome to Gryffindor House. I'm one of your new housemates and I'm Head boy."

'Breathe' Harry told himself stared dumbly at the hand that his father... No James was offering him. Was this real? Harry raised his head and looked directly into The hazel orbs.

Unbeknownst to the stricken boy, James Ptter was in awe of the wizard's verdant eyes. If he had thought the boy beautiful before, then just the sight of those gems redefined the very meaning of beauty for him. Emerald eyes with eyelashes that cast shadows, a pale, slender nose, braced between two high cheeks. Two ears came into focus, and framed by unruly, messy, perfect black hair just like his, pink kissable lips. He looks like an angel, redefining beauty in every way, shape, and form and leaving James breathless.

Again Draco butted in. "Thank you Potter,We are the new kids, as you already know. We are heading to the tower. Talk to you later. Good night. Come on Harry." He started to drag Harry towards the staircase. Harry was relieved of Draco's interference, he didn't know what to do.

But Sirius Black didn't look appreciative of Draco's interference. He stopped them with his hand on Harry's shoulder."We are also heading that way, so let's walk with us."

Draco opened his mouth to protests but Harry poked him on ribs.

He turned around and smiled at Sirius, "It's OK. Let's go."

James almost stopped breathing at this clearly sweet voice.

Sirius Black just stared at Harry in silence before a smile split open on his face, it was quite goofy actually. He was only grinning at Harry "You're very pretty."

Harry froze in horror.

Pretty?

Had-had his godfather just called him pretty?!

"I told you." Draco murmured to Harry, though he was narrowing his eyes at Sirius Black, hatred written clearly on them.

James Potter was also very angry at his best friend at that moment for calling his Little one pretty, which was his line to tell.

"I... I'm not pretty." Harry scoffed at his godfather.

"No, you are beautiful!" James said dreamily.

Harry was speechless. 'What the hell is going on!'

Shocked green eyes stared at him with confusion and James wanted nothing more than to ensure no one else looked into those eyes except him.

Draco was trying very hard not to do something stupid. He turned and regarded both James and Sirius with barely concealed fury. He could feel the sheer anger at the audacity of those two. How dare they? Harry was his only his. The mere idea of Harry dating someone else was enough to send him into a half-depressed mood. He didn't care if they were Harry's father or godfather, he didn't want them near his Harry. He had to force himself not to clench his fingers. Instead, he pulled Harry closer to him.

Seeing this both James and Sirius narrowed their eyes at Draco. Draco smirked at them.

Remus watched this exchange with worried eyes. He could feel the tension between the four young boys.

"You look exactly like Prongs! Are you his long lost twin?" he joked to dismiss the tension "Where are you from?"

"London" Draco told him irritably.

"Is he mute?" James asked him coldly "let him talk!" He wanted to hear the voice.

"That's none of yours businesse." Draco snapped at James.

"Who are you, his speaking organ?" Sirius mocked him spitefully .

"No, I'm his boyfriend."

Harry, James and Sirius stared at Draco mouth hanging open.


	9. Chapter 9

James stared down at Draco in shock. It couldn't be true! Was it! James turned his furious eyes to Harry and asked him "Is it true?" Stormy hazel eyes barely hid the dangerous glare he wanted to send at the blond one. Really! Boyfriend!

Harry didn't know what to say. He couldn't grasped the emotions he saw in his father eyes.

"I...Um.. Sort off." He mumbled awkwardly.

"What do you mean by sort off?" Sirius asked him. He was shakeing with suppressed rage. He felt like tearing something.

He didn't answered just shrugged. Harry didn't know what possessed him to say something like that but he felt like choking with emotions. Normaly he wouldn't say that Dravo bloody Malfoy was his boyfriend. Seeing Sirius alive and happy was too much for him and meeting his father and mother did nothing to comfort him. All he wanted was being alone with his thought.

"Let's move on guys, we are blocking the corridor." Remus nudged them to move. So the group started to move towards the tower.

"So why did you came here now, not before. I mean in your sixth year and all?" Peter asked Harry timidly.

A rage he hadn't felt since the moments following Sirius' murder roared to life inside Harry as he stared at the boy who would one day betray his parents and frame his godfather. Peter's treachery was the impetus precipitating the deaths of Lily and James, the reason Sirius was wrongly accused and imprisoned in Azkaban for twelve long years.

Fists clenched and pulse racing, Harry took several Steps to the boy.

Draco who was right behind him wrapped his arms around his waist and tugged him against his body "Harry don't! He is not worth the trouble you will get into if you punch him."

"W-what did I do?" Peter asked. He stared at Harry, "I don't know." He was just curious for Merlin's shake!

Peter cringed away as he saw the murderous look in Harry's eyes.

"Hey! What was that?" Remus asked him surprised.

Harry took few deep breath to clam down.

"Nothing.'' He told to Remus.

"It doesn't look like nothing. You practically jumped on him. He did nothing to you!" Said Remus angered showed clearly in his voice.

"Potter! You are Head boy, don't you think you have some responsibility? a very pretty voice asked in a very nasty tone of voice. They were all so occupied with staring at Harry that they didn't realize that Lily had walked over towards them.

James didn't want to go. It was the first time he curse his Head boy status. Angry and flushed Harper was a more beautiful sight.

"What going on here?" Lily frowned at them.

"It's nothing. We are on our way to our drom" Draco told her. He gripped Harry's hand and tugged him " Come on!"

Lily narrowed her eyes dangerously. She didn't like how Draco manhandling Harry, but said nothing.

"Remus, you're a prefect too! Come on what are you waiting for?"

Three of them left reluctantly.

The four of them spent the rest of the way to Griffindor tower in silence all lost in thought.

Peter stared at Harry in amazement, he couldn't find anything wrong in his quary. He was confused. He had spent all evening watching the boy as he chatted with his fellow blond companion. He wasn't the smartest, or the richest, or best-looking of the Marauders, but he was observant. He knew that James and Sirius was drawn to this wizerd. He had an effect on people. The uncanny resembles with James had really unsettled was a weak-willed person. He didn't want to be or mean to be, it's just what he was. He couldn't help it, no matter how hard he tried to be different. He couldn't stop being didn't know each other well enough yet he felt some protectiveness towards the Wizerd and it confused him more. He want to know about him.

Harry never really thought about how Pettigrew would be there as well, playing the part of a loyal marauder. Harry only barely managed to keep his face from disgust and rage toward the shortest, slightly chubby boy. His eyes were not able to keep up the same facade, and hatred burned in them. He was feeling emberass that he lost control. But he couldn't help it.

Sirius was confused, angry, hurt, clueless. He didn't understand why Harry wanted to hurt Peter. Peter didn't do anything wrong. They all were curious about the new students. He was lost.

They reached at the portrait of Fat Lady. Seeing both Harry and Draco The Fat Lady raised her eyebrows and asked "So you're the new misterious students Violet telling me about?"

Draco frawned at the portrait and said "Lion's Den."

The Fat Lady didn't look happy but opened the portrait for them to enter.

Harry entered the familiar common room, a step behind Draco. It looked nearly the same. The furniture was slightly rearranged. But everything was so similar it was shocking. There were only a few students left and They turned to them. Harry began to notice that he was the object of much scrutiny from several strangers. Harry began to blush, feeling slightly uncomfortable with the attention. Draco noticing the stares and Harry's subsequent behaviour, suggested that they go up to their dorm. Harry followed the taller boy up the stairs until they reached the room labelled 'Sixth Year'. Walking in, he saw that there was two more students already there sitting on a bed whispering something. They turned towards them as they entered the room. Harry stared at them they looked familiar. Two boys with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. The boys were completely identical. Just like Fred and George.

"Hey! Aren't you-"

"Yes, they are-"

"The devastatingly handsome-"

"And beautiful-"

"New students-"

Harry laughed as the two boys gave identical grins and talked like Fred and George did. He instantly loved them.

"Yes, yes we are" he told them "I'm Harper Patt and this is my friend Derek Monroe"

"Great!" they exclaimed in unison."Allow us to-"

"-introduce ourself!"

"I'm Fabien Prewett. And this my brother-"

"Godwin Prewett."

"Pleasure to meet you." Draco told politely.

"Yeah" Harry mumbled sadly. Now he remembered them from the photograph Moody had showed him, they were Mrs Weaseley's twin brothers who killed by the death eater.

"So Patt and Monroe are you a prankster?" Asked Fabien with a mischievous grin just like Fred and George. Harry felt a pang of sadness.

"Well, I don't think I'm much of one, but then I've not really had the opportunity to prank people I guess" he said slowly. "However, my best mate's brothers were pranksters and they were absolutely brilliant at it so I've picked up a few things. I wouldn't mind playing some harmless pranks" offered Harry, a playful look on his face.

''Ah! I like this little beautiful creature-"

"Me too little brother, welcome to Hogwarts"

"Oh! For god shake I'm not a girl."

" Sure not" Draco laughed at look on Harry's facc and the two brothers joined in.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. JK Rowling owns it all. I just want to play in her world for a while...

Warnings: Its a slash story, so if you don't like it don't read it.

Thank you hollycathers for your review.

Author note: Friend I have made a mistake with the Prewett brothers name. It was Fabian and Gideon Prewett. Please bear with me I'm trying my best.

He found a trunk, his new name on it, near a fourposter bed at the end of the room near the wall. Dracos's bed was beside him. He made it to his trunk and Once he opened it, there were a few school shirts, pants, ties, sweaters and black robes, books for sixth year, quill, couldron, some casual dresses, a bag ful of wizarding money and everything he would need. From the corner of eyes he saw Draco doing the same, there was a sneer on his face. Harry raised a eyebrow challegeing him to say something awful.

"Well, it's the best we can get now!" Draco said mildly.

Harry stared at him worriedly, something was changed, and it struck Malfoy in the head. Shakeing his head he pulled out some pajama. He stripped off his pants and changed into his pajama bottoms, while the boys chatted about this and that.

"We always have a room for ourself since the third year, so when we saw two extra bed and trunk you can imagine our shock-"

"Why, what happened in your third year?" Draco got interested now.

"Oh! It was nothing-"

"We were just researching-"

"Minding our own businesses-"

That got Harry's interest too. He turned to the boys

"Ok, long story short, we accidentally transfigured our drom mates to kitten."

"Yeah! Minnie was so furious. We got a month worth detention for that"

''How did you do that?" Harry asked in awe.

"If you ask me that didn't make any difference to them-"

"Yup! They were tollal git-"

"Always buried their nose in other peoples life-''''Deserve that." Fabian finished.

"Who is Minnie?" Harry asked.

"Sirius named Professor McGonagall Minnie, its quite populer in Griffendor."

"Hmm, he has some talent there." Fabian told them as he was prepareing for bed.

Harry clearly saw where did Fred and George get their prankster genes. But he was totally confused that why anybody didn't told him anything about them. He knew that his father and god father was prankster, but he didn't know any thing about the Prewett brothers.

Once dressed, Harry climbed on his. bed draw his curtain, slid under the red covers and rested his head on pillow. . He thought about Ron and Hermione, and wondered how they were doing… the rest of the Weasleys, Neville, Luna… The Order, the D.A... For the first time today he felt the prickling sensation at his eyes, and furiously rubbed them. Harry felt the bed dip as someone sat down. He opened his eyes and met Draco's immediately.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked in surprise.

"Surely you didn't think I will sleep on my bed in the Lion's den alone with those two here, huh?" Draco told him while he was putting silencing charm and locking charm on the curtain.

"Yes, I exactly thought that, Malfoy" Harry told him irritably.

"Sorry to disappointing you." Draco told him while lying down beside Harry. Harry huffed he turned his back to Draco he will deal with tomorrow now he just exhausted.

Harry suddenly froze feeling an arm wrapped around his waist.

"Take your hands off me, Malfoy" Harry ordered sternly, quite unable to move or most probably too petrified to do so.

"Ummmmm let me think... No." Draco told him in a sleepy voice.

Harry picked up the hand to move it off and then he saw the mark. The Dark Mark.

"You're one of them" Harry continued to watch the mark.

Draco snatched his hand back as if it was on fire.

"Hermione and Ron didn't believe me" Harry told him calmly." But I knew you have become one of them. So it is a trick? That's why you're suddenly acting nice with me? You wasn't acting like your normal self. It is a trap from Voldemort. You hit me with a curse that bring me 20 years in the past."

Harry griped his wand tightly " So what is your next move? What does Voldemort want me to do here?" He asked him with coldly. He pointed his wand towards Draco, " Now split it out Malfoy."

"I got marked this summer as a punishment of my father's failior in the Department of ministry" There was a long silence before Draco spoke again, his voice emotionless. "I have to kill Dumbledor."

"What?" Harry yelled. He lowered the wand.

"I'll have you know that I don't have a choice, I never did have one to begin with." Tears streaming down freely on the pale cheek. "Of all people, I thought you would understand how it felt. You never had a choice to be the Boy Who Lived. The thing is, I never had a choice either. I have to be a Death Eater because of my last name. No matter how hard I try, people will never trust me." Draco paused to sniff and swallow back another flood of tears and then continued. "I don't have people watching my back like you do! Me and my mother could be murdered in our own home for all you know! And I don't want something happen to my mother. She is innocent. She is as Death Eater as you are. I was scared." Harry look up, shocked that he's admitted to weakness. "I'm not a Gryffindor, I'm not brave, and I can't handle this. I don't know how you manage, with all the pressure, everyone against you at times. No matter what, you fight him and win. I can't do that. I just want to live a long life. I know that is coward of me but that's me"

He looked Harry in the eyes. "You can hate me, but I just want my mother save. And I have told Dumbledore about my task."

"What? You... Dumledore know... How? When? What did he do?"

"At the start of our new term I went to his office and told him everything. He asked me to be a spy for him just like Severus." Draco said.

"What? How can he? You are just Sixteen only." Harry felt his temper rising. How could Dumbledore think of that?

"Severus told the same" Draco smiled sadly " But I have agreed to do that."

"Why? You could have been killed."

"I wanted you to be safe too" he said softly. "I have for a long time. I know you think I hate you but I feel just the opposite. I wanted to be your friend when I saw you First time in the shop."

"Yeah! You had funny way to show that" Harry snorted. He could not belive what was he hearing. ''With all the insult and curseing anybody think diferently."

"You'll never let me live that down, will you?" Draco sputtered out indignantly, "I've never been able to stop making you see me the only way I knew how – by provoking you. Better you hate me than not think of me at all, and better you fight me than ignore me. You chose Weasley and Miss know it all over me. My ego got all hurt"

"Ah! Malfoy, you're losing your evil guy appeal, I'm touched..." Harry teased him." You were just a bully like my cousin Dudely. You insulated Hagrid who was nice to me. You insulted my first friend, Ron. I never had friends before Hogwarts."

"What? Why?''

"My muggle relative doesn't like magic much, they hate me. Dudely made sure that I don't have any friends."

"When I will get back to our time I want to give this Dudely guy some piece of mind" Draco said coldly.

"I can't believed it. You have broken my nose a few days ago and now you're suddenly acting like my best friend?''

"I know it's difficult to believed but if you want I will show you some of memory."

"Malfoy, I'm touched." Harry rewarded him a toothy grin. "You really like me then, huh?"

'You have no idea' Draco thought silently.

"What do we do now?" Harry asked worriedly " Do you think we will ever go back?"

"I don't know about you but I don't want to go back" Draco told him truthfully.

"What about your mother then?" Harry frowned.

"I can see her here, may be I can change her future for better" Draco told him softly ." You know what, I don't think it's a coincidence that Bill Wesley also is here now with us. I think fate send us here. There is something it needed us to do."

But Hermione said-"

"Look Potter I don't want to hear what your know it all friend have to say in that matter. We are here not she. I think it's time to sleep, Good Night." With that Draco turned his back to Harry.

Harry sighed and closed his eyes. He missed his friends again. He wondered what would happen to Hedwig. He was thankful that he had his wand with him, if only he could have his invisibility clock and Maurder's Map with him.

Harry abruptly sat up.

THE MAURADER'S MAP

Heart hammering in his chest, mouth suddenly dry, a powerful sense of foreboding took hold of Harry.

What the hell was he going to do now? How could he have forgotten about the map?!


	11. Chapter 11

Harry jumped out of his skin feeling a hand on his shoulder.

"What is it, Harry?"

''They have the map, they will know who we are?"'

"The Marauder map?" Draco asked.

''How do you know about the map?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"Severus told me long ago" Draco smirked at Harry "He is my god father after all."

'That cleared the matter' Harry thought bitterly.

"Look my father and his friends have that map, it never lie. One look at it they will know who we are. Remus told me that Filch confiscate it but I don't know when. What if they have it now?"

"OK, stay here, I will be back in a minute" Draco told him takeing off the locking charm of the curtain.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked.

"To find the map obviously" Draco told him with rolling his eyes.

"I'm coming with you, too." Harry was more than ready to go.

"No, stay here, let me handle it. You will make a fool of yourself when you will see them."

"No way I will let you go alone. What if you get caught?"

"Don't worry love. There are smarter people out there beside your know-it-all friend, you know". Harry was so worried that he had ignored the 'love' comment. He jumped out of bed and gripped Draco's hand tightly "I'm coming with you and it's final."

Draco looked at him and sighed, "OK keep your voice down". He took his wand form the bed and touched it on Harry's forehead to make him invisible. Then he done that with himself too.

Finding the right room took a little more work, but Harry knew the general location from past inquires in his youth and eventually stumbled onto the right one on his third try. They found Sirius asleep horizontally across his bed apparently he had fallen back asleep while in the process of putting on his pants. Peter was still sprawled out and snoring, two bed was empty, apparently that was James and Remus bed who was out for patrol. Only one bed had been made and whose bedside dresser wasn't in major disarray. That would be Remus Lupin's, other One was messy but with a half hearted attempt to make it not look like a hurricane had hit it. There was a picture of four of them on the dresser. Harry felt a pain in the heart seeing that. Beside him Draco was man on mission, he quickly placed silencing charm on the Sirius and Peter bed so that the boys could not hear them. Then he tried to summon the map but the map was no where. They looked at each other.

After ten gruesomely panicked moments, they returned their drom without map.

"I think Filch confiscated it already."

"Are you sure, what if Dad... I mean James have it with himself?" Harry asked

'' Look if they have it now, we can't do anything right now. So don't panic we will do something in the morning. Now sleep." Draco told as he was climbing on Harry's bed. After some time Harry followed him too.

Harry's dream was like a broken record, he saw a green flash of light, heard a woman scream, saw the look in Sirius' eyes as he fell through the was hyperventilating; soft whimpers escaping his throat on every other too-fast breath. Tears were streaming freely down his porcelain cheeks.

"No Sirius - get away from the veil – got to save him – no – no…."

Draco swiftly moved toward Harry."Harry." He gently shook his shoulders. "Harry, wake up."

"No – no, I can save him! – He's just on the other side! – Remus let me go -." Harry continued ranting.

Draco spooned Harry in his arms."Shh." He soothed. "It's okay, you're okay. It was only a dream. I'm right here."

With a gasp, Harry's eyes opened wide.

Draco sat up next to him, pulling him into his arms. "It's only a dream, Harry."

Harry nodded, then choked out a strangled cry, burrowing his head in Draco's chest. After repeatedly trying to keep the tears at bay, the soft words broke the dam, and Harry gave himself over to his 's heart ached to hear Harry's muffled and Draco held each other like this for a long time, neither really saying anything. Harry continued to mumble words of gratitude, while Draco simply made comforting sounds and rubbed Harry's back. Finally, after what seemed like ages, They fall asleep in each other arm.

* * *

Meanwhile at the other part of the castle

James Potter was wandering one of the many halls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry with Lily Evans. It was around 12 o'clock and James was debating a topic very common to seventeen-year-old boys:

How to win Harper Patt?

James didn't really know what to make of his attraction to the boy who was – a complete stranger. For the first time in his school life he wasn't thinking about Lily Evans.

His eyes glazed over as He sunk into a daze of reminiscence, remembering how He had sat there watching Harper . .how he had talked to the blond boy, how he blushed, how the boy admitted in love with Harper. . .how He had felt so crushed by this.

The waves of jealousy He had felt then! It was ridiculous, even to think about - He had never felt any jealousy before in his life, until then. His mind was a whirling vortex. A blizzard of emotion. All coherent thought had deserted him. His orderly world was gone; in its place was a jumbled puzzle with pieces scattered across the globe; he only needed to put it together.

Lily too was lost in her thought of Harper. She was completely baffled as to why she held so much fondness for Harper Patt. Lily didn't quite know when it happened, nor did she ever expect it to happen. First impressions really defined a person for her. It was one of her personal flaws. But when she first time saw Harry she felt like that she know him long.

Lily watched James walking beside her silently. And that was odd. James was never knew that he had fancied her for years. It was not like he had made a big secret of it, asking her for a date every other day. And of course she had always rejected him. She had not liked him for his arrogance. Oh, he was good-looking, popular, one of the best students in their year and a Quidditch star. But that was no excuse for cocky behaviour

"You ok Potter?" Lily asked her fellow student.

"Ah...huh? Yeah I'm alright." James shuttered.

Lily turned, frowning. Frankly, she didn't want to speak to James Potter at all. She couldn't stand him, but James Potter behaviour was odd from the dinner time. Nor did he asked her out this year neither paid any attention to her. Now that was odd. James Potter always made her life a hell. It was not like she was not honored that James Potter fancied her. It was just a bit... annoying. In the past few years, he had shown her often enough that he could be a very demanding person. In all those years when had felt his eyes on her, she had never once returned his gaze, but this year James never looked at why? She had wondered about this. And she would not rest without knowing.

Lily placed two well-manicured hands delicately on her hips, and puckered her full lips out, drawing her elegant eyebrows together in a severe frown. "James Potter are planing about playing a new prank?"

James sunk down lower on the floor, "I'm sorry, Evans, I just have a lot on my mind right now. And that's not about some stupid prank."

Hmm... Definitely something was odd.

* * *

The sunlight filtered through a tiny crack in the curtains onto Draco's face and he scrunched up his eyes trying to block out the offending light before giving up and hauling himself up from his laying position and looked down. Harry was draped over his chest, fast asleep. Something warm flooded through Draco and he smiled. Finally, after all these years, he had Harry to himself. Draco was lying in the red four-poster bed, watching Harry's chest rise and fall in a steady rhythm. His emerald eyes were closed, his face showing a feeling of utter peace. Smoothing a hand through the messy dark locks, He continued observing the smaller boy, letting his eyes graze on the beautiful body.

This time Harry waked up feeling long fingers raked through his unruly hair. Harry purred in delight, thoroughly enjoying his strange sensation. He arched his body into the touch, like a cat after more petting. A soft chuckle broke his sleepy haze. He opened his to find silver eyes looked at him amusedly, waiting for a reaction.

"It's what I have wanted from the first moment I met you, Good morning," whispered Draco.

Harry smiled. "Good morning. Were you watching me sleep?"

"Maybe I was. I couldn't help it; you are so beautiful when you sleep."

Harry flushed a little.

"You're so thin, don't your relative feed you enough?'' Draco asked.

"Things were... uncomfortable to say the least after the Dementor attack on my cousin and I." Harry replied embarrassingly.

Draco peered guardedly at him. "When you say uncomfortable, what do you mean? They abuse you don't they?"

"It wasn't as bad as it could have been, I suppose," Harry shrugged halfheartedly. "I did almost get my cousin killed. So Dudley was a little rougher when he and his gang smacked around me, and I went without food for a few more days than usual. Nothing I couldn't handle really. When they are of the mind and I'm not working on whatever they need done in the house, they lock me in my room."

Seeing Dracos face he added "It really isn't that bad. And it is a lot better than the cupboard. There is a little flap in the door for my food. If you knew the Dursleys you'd know that it is better to be locked in a room rather than having to spend time with them"

"Cupboard?" Draco was confused.

Harry flushed, he really needed to learn how to think before he blurted things out, "Oh, that. Before I had my own room, I slept in a cupboard under the staircase. Until I was 10, when I got my Hogwarts letter they let me have a bedroom."

Draco was furius "Did Dumbledore know?"

Harry shrugged "OK, come on we have classes to go" He jumped out of bed before Draco could ask more question.

Harry felt as if he was still exhausted as he followed Draco and twin down to the Great Hall for breakfast. The previous night had been anything but restful for him. Memories and dreams, from his parents' final words to reliving that day at the Department of Mysteries had plagued Harry all night.

Harry sat down at the table with Draco beside him and the twins across the table.

Harry grabbed a single piece of toast and placed a small amount of scrambled eggs on his plate. He began to nibble on the toast, content to sort out his thoughts, letting the conversations around the table pass over him. He had received many curious looks as he entered the Great Hall.

"Harper!" A feminine voice called from the great hall's entrance. Turning, Harry saw Lily making her way toward them. She plopped down next to him and began to chatter. "Good morning. Did you sleep well last night ?"James, when he caught sight of Draco sitting with Harry sent Draco a malevolent glare and sat beside Lily. Sirius also sat by James, seemingly trying to catch Harry's eye. Remus and Peter following them.

"No Miss Head Girl, the sleepyhead here didn't get much sleep last night?"

"Why?" Lily turned to Harry with worried eye, Harry blushed. He can felt everybody's eye on him.

"You know,Yong love-"

''That keeps you up-"

"And make you do things-"

"Snoging, shucking, nipping-"

Harry flung a piece of toast at Fabian's head. Harry knew he had turned as red as the Weasleys' hair at implications of this word.

Beside him Draco choked on his pumpkin juice.

Harry bluseed more "Shut up!"

"You look so cute when you pout, isn't he?"

Harry stuck his tongue out childishly.

"Mature!" Gideon laughed.

"You did what?" Lily narrowed her eyes at Draco.

"Noooo! We didn't do that" Harry exploded with mortification.

"So what are you two doing there all night in your bed Harper?" Fabian asked with a grin "I didn't see Derek on his bed in the morning"

"What! All night?" James was shaking with rage. He would kill the Blondie.

"It's not your business.'' Draco told in a bored tone. Oh! He very much loved the twin.

"Aren't you Head boy, James?" Sirius asked mischievously.

James raised an eyebrow at him. His hazel eyes glittered. "Thank you for the reminder, Sirius. Well, then, Monroe, Being a Head boy, I hereby dock you five points for disturbing a fellow student"

Lily stared at James, ghast. "You can't do that, you idiot. He's in Griffendore! He didn't do anything wrong."

"I don't think so." James said cooly.

Harry stared dumbfounded at his father.

"Hey Lily!"

Harry turned his eyes caught sight of three approaching girls. Three girls come alive from the photo of the order, Marlene McKinnon, Alice Longbottom and Dorcas Meadows.

"Alice! Mary! Good morning!", Lily squealed, pulling the girls into a big hug."Dora!"

Doracas was a beautiful young witch with long blonde hair cascading down her back, flashing blue eyes, and a small pointed chin. Her stature was small, she was slim and of an average height. "That's Dorcas Meadowes, Voldemort killed her personally." Harry could hear Moody's voice in his head.

Beside Doracas was Marlene MacKinnon . "Marlene McKinnon, she was killed two weeks after this was taken, they got her whole family.' - Marlene McKinnon was mentioned very briefly. Marlene is petite and feisty, with inky-black hair cut into an angled bob. Her eyes are dark and glinting, and intelligent.

Alice Longbottom was a beautiful girl with chubby face, doe like like eyes and dark curls that framed her sweet face. She reminds him Neville.

" We missed you too! Lily. For thirty minute", Doracas answered, rolling her eyes.

There was a dull ache in Harry's chest as he sat down there watching them who would be dead within years. They were so alive, happyand young. Voldemort ruined everything nice.

"Hey Gid! How are you?" Marlene asked Gideon as she sitting down beside him.

"I'm fine Mac. What about you?"

And the conversation started with its own accord and again Harry found himself lost with emotions.

When they were finished with breakfast they waited for Professor McGonagall to make her descent from the staff table. The distribution of class schedules for sixth year was more complicated than usual because Professor McGonagall needed to first confirm that everybody had achieved the necessary O.W.L. grades to continue with their chosen N.E.W.T.s. Harry didn't know how Dumbledore had managed create their fake owl result but he supposed magic was involve.

"Good morning, Mr. Patt and Mr Monroe," she said. She was holding a stack of papers on a clipboard. "How are you feeling?"

"Ok I guess." Harry said softly.

"So, Mr. Patt I've seen your OWL's, what kind of career were you looking at?" She asked pulling out a clean piece of parchment and a quill.

"I want to be an Auror." Harry said

"That's quite ambitious, Mr. Patt But, your scores certainly allow for it." She wrote something down on the paper and the continued. "You'll want to take Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, Ancient Runes, Advanced Charms and Transfiguration,"

"That sounds good." Harry said and the Professor waved her wand at a blank sheet of parchment before handing it to him.

"That will be your schedule then, if you'll wait just a moment while I speak with Mr. Monroe" Draco was next who was cleared for the same classes as Harry.


	12. Chapter 12

I think I'm not going to continue my story. I think I'm not good at it. May be I should not start at the first place. But thanks to you all who read it and review it.


End file.
